Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Stephanie sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Stephanie also earns a $$38$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Stephanie wants to earn at least $$42$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Stephanie will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Stephanie wants to make at least $$42$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $42$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $42$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $38 \geq $42$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $42 - $38 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $4 $ $x \geq \dfrac{4}{5} \approx 0.80$ Since Stephanie cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $0.80$ up to $1$ Stephanie must sell at least 1 subscriptions this week.